


[Art] Young Peter

by x57



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Portraits, Shotacon, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: I wasn't sure who this was going to be when starting, but I must have had Pan flitting somewhere around the back of my mind at the time and I think this little boy fits well.(Underage tag is only implied through gaze.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	[Art] Young Peter

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6q86mn7jv4xa5rx/young-Peter-portrait.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
